1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document processing systems and, more particularly, to a system for processing folded documents.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different types of document processing systems that scan and process selections marked on one or both sides of a document are used in the United States and throughout the world. For example, central ballot counters are used to scan and process the voting selections marked on paper ballots in order to expedite the tabulation of votes in an election. Also, test scoring machines are used to scan and process the selections marked on test papers. These document processing systems are able to scan and process the selections marked on documents at a much faster rate than if the documents were manually processed. However, most of these document processing systems are unable to scan and process larger documents. As a result, there are limitations on the overall dimensions of the documents to be processed.